


nine lives

by agntwsh



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Multi, grey will lowkey be mentioned later on, most ships will need to be squint sighted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntwsh/pseuds/agntwsh
Summary: Locus and Caboose always have been tied, some knots tied tighter than others. These are just tied in a progression.(alt. multiple au drabbles that are loosely connected, each becoming more romanticized.)





	1. "pluck."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read sorry. I also don't know when I'll be updating these zoinks.
> 
> (dog walker caboose)

It was quite a sight.

To watch a man, whom seemed too tall to properly balance, walking while attached to four leashes that led further up the sidewalk to their respective dog. Two small dogs, breeds mixed to the point it was hard to tell the whole background, had their leashes slightly tangled together. They may have been related, friendly and playing. Another by the two was a relatively old Akita, greying and skinny in age. This elder dog wore a red dull vest with the bold print that said "support dog." However straying behind to walk next to the man, it seemed to be like a bodyguard, was an overweight Pit-Bull. It looked smug in a way, like it could save him from a drunk driver or even something as little as a pavement crack.

"Oh! Oh, hello!"

The exclamation only made sense due to the suspicious figure who had mail clutched to his chest, he who was an analyzing the scene to tell the sight. He seemed disappointed from being spotted. The man gave a cautious nod in greeting, letting any space to be closed by the dog walker himself. He supposed the walker wouldn't be as loud up close yet it was a wish in vain, as he seemed pleased just from the simple nod. He was a dog walking smaller dogs, the Goofy to Pluto, a horse babysitting a dog.

"Hello! Some of your hair fell out of the band, people call me Caboose!" His voice was full of mirth, filled with excitement.

Sam, who had yet to respond to the man(thought to be endearing), brushed a few loose strands back to tangle with others still held. Caboose was correct. He should have gone for a bun or a high ponytail today.

"Sam. Like Samuel." Actually as in Samuel.

"Or Samantha!" Yes, or like Samantha. Sam decided on a small nod to show Caboose was right once more, the action met with rising shoulders and a beaming smile overtaking a previous grin. Sam could see the other had dimples, they were uneven yet seemed to frame his face better than normal ones would. It felt like a trend.

"Would you like to walk with us? We could watch a movie! After, not during. Freckles gets lonely when he hangs out just with me," Caboose said. Sam could almost say it was smooth, if not stupid. But shoving the magazine subscription and a letter from an old friend in his hoodie pocket, he took the Akita's leash and joined the makeshift pack. It was a good helping hand to make Sam into the better person he wanted to be, was his excuse. But it did help in a way.

 

Samuel met more people than he wished for today.

First, Doc and Donut. They lived together, were collectively strange and named Frank. The two small dogs belonged to the apartment family. They also told Caboose they liked his "new friend." Sam also knew that one of the Franks had winked at Caboose when he said it, when asked he said that one was Donut.

Across the street there was a different complex, where he met David. David had been affectionately deemed "Wash" by Caboose. He owned the support dog, the Akita who was allowed to leave his side due to his sister staying over to watch over him. David was much more of an adult than the others. He tried to tell Caboose how plucking strangers off the sidewalk was dangerous and absolutely not correct. Yet Caboose had defended Sam's case with saying he was nice, that he made Caboose feel safe. That he trusted him. It surprised Sam, no one said that. No one trusts the tall buff man with a scar crossing his face like a system in algebra, with a name of Locus. He was the Spider-Man villain of people.

Caboose opened an apartment door, letting the round Pit-Bull in before holding the door in for the both of them. It was his apartment, one owned under the name Michael J. Caboose. Sam stood by the shoe rack.

"I got Freckles because my bestest friend is moving in with his girl friend while she recovers. Freckles is on a strict diet, Wash made me promise! That's why we walk."

Samuel decided that the thought was correct. Caboose was quite endearing.


	2. "skin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (nymph caboose!)

Locus. A name of a warrior, a weapon of siege in name of his court. A name of no importance when its owner is lost in a damned forest, he needed to find an elf not another up-heaved tree root.

He had finally at least was able to manage a path back to the creek, following a trail of fresher tracks than ones he usually was set to find. The prints resembled bare feet, the mulch mixed with dirt was still damp, moss had been hanging lower than the first passing. The trees looked brighter. The footprints' owner was dancing. He had supposed he was close to the creek, hearing the rushing water hit the miniature boulders that penetrated the water top. He could also hear the sound of the wet footprints, tap tap tapping on rock tops. It sounded wet, like stepping out of the bath, and in the same sequence as recorded steps. Hearing it still resembled a dance the townsfolk next to the forest mouth. 

With a knife drawn, Locus proceeded. 

There was a figure, turning towards him like an additional dance step. A being, like a prized prince, eyes blown wide in surprise yet warm. Slightly translucent, flowing white looked like moonstones brought by merchants, fabric hung to dewy, sun-kissed skin. The robes were pristine enough to glow in sun rays yet also tarnished with mud at the bottoms, which reached mid calf. It hung like a revealing tunic to the being, showing freckled shoulders and a birthmark on his bicep. Shoulders were heavily speckled yet some stuck out, the left seemed to have Ursa Major in an attention craving manner. Hair a soft chestnut against the oaks surrounding, long yet shortened in slight curls. The being felt celestial, like a dream. Their name felt natural to know, a puzzle piece already connected to another. 'Michael,' the trees spoke. 'Caboose,' returned the breath of his chest-plate.

"Oh, fair knight are you missing? I heard of your wanderings from the fireflies," Caboose, a name Locus deemed more correct than the lying winds, called. They stepped from the rocks to the river edge. Voice was curious yet friendly like a doe, not deterred from the knife that was held in loose grip since Locus had reached out from the brush.

Locus had to take a new, deeper breath. It felt like his body betrayed him, growing to hate the new warmth brought to his face. He tucked the knife into its previous place, not missing eyes brightly following the blade's trail.  
The mission, Locus needed to focus on the mission.

"I'm a merc. I need to find the elf named David," Locus spoke, the self reprimanding evident in the slight gruff added to his usual tone. He shifted his weight.

The being leaned back onto their heels, hands clasping at their sash to toy with the royal blue. It resembled the displeased children of the passing farms. A slight frown peeled at their lips before reaching the form of a sigh, then returning.

"That makes sense, everyone wants to talk to Wash. Follow my creek, its safe and faster than the trails. Be careful either way, they haven't been playing nice with humans like you since the incident. I could go with you," Caboose said, eyes retrieving the bright hue at their idea. 

"I'll kill you if you lie or slow me down. I won't take breaks for you." Locus' threat was empty yet held a venomous tone yet the mystical being only gleamed in the sun rays more, complexion glowing with the waters splash.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is minimullet-rhys !


End file.
